Host Club to Hogwarts!
by AmatureAuthor
Summary: The host club has been accepted to Hogwarts! This story is filled with amzing adventure, epic romance, and SO MANY CHOICES! Who will haruhi choose? one from Ouran? or one from Hogwarts! Only time will tell...
1. Accepted

**Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic (though not my first story) so please don't be to hard on me! I hope you like it, and look forward to some Haruhi x (not saying) moments! I won't spill who she ends up with…This is based on the anime, not the manga, because I felt the manga was really confusing. I hope you like it, and enjoy!**

Form Host Club to Hogwarts

To the Limo

"GUYS! It's Time to go! Hurry up!" Haruhi was standing in the door with her suitcase while the host club gathered the remainder of their things. She tapped her foot, waiting for them to drag their way-too-big suitcases out to the limo.

"Oh, Haruhi, when will you learn? The plane will wait for us." Tamaki caressed Haruhi's face, but in return, instead of a kiss, he got a fist to his face.

"When will YOU learn that I don't like you that way?" Tamaki had retreated to the corner, but brightened up as soon as she said "that way".

"So you like me in another way?"

She ignored his question, continuing to rush everyone to the limo, "Come on! Before Renge finds out!" The host club strode out the door to the awaiting limo. They climbed into the car and set off for the airport. The inside of the limo was like a paradise in hell to Haruhi. It was really, really awesome, but she was stuck with the idiots in the host club. The only one she didn't mind was Mori-sempai. He stayed quiet, and when he didn't, he wasn't being ridiculous, like some _other_ club members she would not name. Currently, she was sleeping on Mori's shoulder. Because of preparations for the trip, she didn't get much sleep last night. At the moment, Mori felt like a big pillow, with Honey on one side, and Haruhi on the other. Kyouya tapped away at his laptop, and the twins watched a movie on Hikaru's iPod. On the other side of Haruhi, Tamaki twirled her hair. He stared at her lovingly, and savored every moment with her, though he was extremely jealous of Mori because she was on _his_ shoulder. If she was conscious, he would be knocked out by now.

At The Airport

"Come ON! If we don't hurry reng-" Haruhi was cut off by a noise in the ground, and sighed. Renge started rising out of the ground at that moment on her machine thing that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

"AHAHAHAHA! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" She stood on her platform, waiting and tapping her foot.

Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses before explaining, "We're going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We've all been accepted, and we were trying to run off without you noticing. What do you think?"

"Kyouya you devil! You will NOT leave without me, you hear that? Don't think you can outrun me! Now get on that jet! All my things are already packed. I _knew_ this would happen one day, so I took the liberty to pack an emergency suitcase. Get onto the jet already!" She Jumped down from the platform and opened a suddenly appearing door to reveal two pink suitcases. She snapped her fingers twice and two men in black appeared, saluted her, and carried her things out to the tarmac. "Well, COME ON ALREADY!"

The twins sighed, striding out first to board the jet-black plane. Haruhi couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting there in front of her was a sleek, midnight jet. 40 feet long, 15 feet high, designer stairs lowered from the side, and the name "Ootori" inscribed on the side. She'd never been on a plane before, so this was a completely new experience. She walked in and saw a completely black interior. The seats, tables, bunks, and even the glasses were black! _Damn rich people… they sure like black._

There were three six seats in each row, three on each chose the seat next to Mori-sempai, who had somehow gotten in without anyone else noticing. The other seat was occupied by Honey, as predicted. Towards the back, she noticed there were several bunks stacked three high. There were nine total, as many as there were seats. Tamaki walked on, and when he saw Mori sitting next to Haruhi, a vein popped in his little head. As expected, he went to sulk on one of the bunks. Kyouya took one of the seats on the right side, in the front, as the twins sat on the opposite side of Haruhi. Renge finally strode in with her little umbrella and matching carryon.

The door closed and the engine started. "Haru-chan, look! It's like the people are turning into ants! Aren't they cute?" Honey climed over Mori and onto Haruhi's lap.

"Yeah.. I guess… The landscape is really beautiful around here. OOO! Look over there, Honey-sempai! Cows! Who'd have thought?"

"Hee hee, yeah!" Honey yawned and climbed back over Mori (poor Mori!) and proceeded to pull up his blanket. He was asleep within minutes. Right then, Haruhi had the strange urge to pull him up into her arms and cradle him like a child. She shook it off, but she was still subconsciously confused. She had never felt like that before. It was weird. The earth passed slowly (or so it seemed) below them.

Looking around, she found Tamaki staring out the window, deep in thought. She knew something was up, but didn't know _what_, so she decided to use Mori-sempai as a pillow for the second time today. He was warm, and anything like that could instantly lull her to sleep. She decided to pass the time by catching up on her rest. She was so stressed about packing lately and getting all her wizarding materials, she hadn't gotten enough sleep, so she was really tired. Before Haruhi could put her head down, he reached under his seat and pulled out a blanket. He always seemed to know what she needed. "Thanks Mori-Sempai." She spread out the blanket and quickly fell into a deep sleep…

Takashi's (Mori-sempai's) POV

Haruhi rested peacefully against his shoulder, breathing deeply. He had spent the majority of his consciousness on the plane watching her. She looked so content just resting there on his shoulder. He wanted to stroke her hair as Tamaki did, but he feared that might put the melodramatic idiot over the edge. He peeked out the window to see… an ancient castle! They had finally arrived!

**Hi guys! I hope you liked it! I promise to make the next chapter longer and more exciting! The Hogwarts Characters will also appear next! Sorry if the next chapter takes me a while, but I have to study for finals! I'll keep you posted, so R&R! See you next time!**


	2. Into the Castle

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for this, but I just haven't been able to write more for this story. I'm having a brain-block. Its pains me to do this so much, but I have to. I HATE asking for help, which is why I don't do too well in school. FINE! I'll say it… i… need… help… I need help, okay? There. I said it. So, anyways, if any of you guys are willing to be my co-author, please tell me, and we can talk about writing it together. I just don't know where to go with this story, but I do know who the pairings will be. So, I'm really sorry for not having a good chapter for you here, but I'll give you what I have so far.**

**Now on with the show!**

Hogwarts (regular POV)

The Whole host club (excluding Haruhi, who had gotten separated from somehow) stood in awe of the magnificent castle before them. Built of gray stone, rising over 200ft in the air, it was the grandest thing _any_ of them had ever seen! Striding through the big iron gates, they were greeted by a large bearded man with a lantern. "Hello, the names 'agrig. Welcome to Hogwarts! "oh, my bad, I forgot, yer foreigners. He whipped out his pink umbrella and uttered a few words while pointing to each of them. The host club looked at him with confusion, not understanding a word that he said. "There we go. That should fix it. Can ya understand me?" After their confirmation, he proceeded. "Welcome to Hogwarts! The name's Hagrid! Come on, then. Can't be late to your first meal, can ya'?" He beckoned the host club to the door, and they entered into a room filled with four ridiculously large tables, all filled with kids of all different ages turning to look at the odd group walking in. A man with a white beard stood at the front of the room, assumably (idk if that's even a _word,_ but oh well) the head master, who said, "Ah, yes! And here are the special students I was talking to you about! They've come all the way to Japan to study with us! Please, welcome them kindly! Welcome to Hogwarts!"

(Sorry if some pieces of info are missing here; I lost a few pages of my written copy D'X) A professor in a long, burgundy robe started speaking. "You will come up to the front and place the hat on your head. It will then determent what house to put you in. Come on up, and we'll sort you immediately!" smiling, he beckoned them closer. "Mitskuni Haninozuka"

Flowers dancing around his head, he bounced up to the stool. Once placed on him head, he heard a voice in his mind. _Hmm… very strong… caring… strong attachment to your cousin… and extremely smart, though naive… how about… _"Hufflepuff!" He sprang off the seat, hugged Takashi, and sprung off to his table where his fellow wizards awaited.

The next person Dumbledore called out was, "Hikaru Hitachiin"

_Hmm… Eh? What's this? Great, we've got another Weasly pair on our hands! That's just great. Anyways… intelligent… naive…_ Hikaru faltered in his thoughts, 'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?' _a good heart…_ "Ravenclaw!

"Kaoru Hitachiin"

_Lets see… more mature than your brother by far, just as smart, you care deeply for two certain people in your life… well, I can see it's no use to separate you from your twin, so "Ravenclaw!"_

Called in name order, they were all sorted one by one. Renge was placed in Hufflepuff, Takashi (very sadly and to everyone's dismay) in Gryffindor.

"Kyouya Ootori." Dumbledore called him to the stool and the room seemed to get quieter. Draco Malfoy's eyes gleamed over at the Slytherin table. He could tell that this guy was right up his ally. He could be useful.

He glided over to the hat, where it was placed on his head. _Ah… this one will be hard to place… a positively diabolical mind… but a caring heart under all of that cold stone… though relentless when It comes to schemes_ … _I've got it!_

Kyouya spoke (?) up now, challenging the hat. _'well, what is your decision?' _ If hats had eyebrows, this hat's eyebrow would have been raised.

_Curious… well, I couldn't tell you that, that would be cheating._

'_You can't cheat if there are no rules.'_

_I see your point. Fine, I'll tell you. _"Slytherin!"

Before the hat was pulled was pulled of his head he shouted (?) _'bastard!'_ he could hear its chuckling the back of his mind as it lost contact with him. He proceeded to the Slytherin table where most of them were cheering.

**Oh no! Kyouya is in Slytherin! NOT GOOD! Okay, so this is all I have to far, so if anyone would like to help me, PM me, and we'll talk. Luv y'all!**

**See you (?) next time!**


End file.
